Crimson & Cyan
by heystreetboyyy
Summary: Jane & Alec struggle to leave the Volturi to turn into humans after sharing a moment with Bella. But, Aro has already poisoned the Jane, and lives through a part of her. The Cullens, the Blacks and the Swans have to save the killer they learned to love.
1. The Farewell

_'Don't be dismayed at good-byes. _

_A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. _

_And meeting again, after moments of lifetimes,_

_is certain for those who are friends.'_

_- Richard Bach_

_

* * *

_

**Crimson & Cyan**

The Farewell

Jane circled the shaking human, sitting in a wooden with her hands tied behind her back. Jane was dying to get a bite of her. Just a little nibble to tease herself. She could smell the human's blood, pulsing through its' veins. It was so alive, so warm. The smell of beautiful blood was almost too tempting for the Volturi. But the Volturi were all too well trained, and resisted sensibly. Jane was the youngest, and loved inhaling the smell of the human, so that she would not be as tempted to rip it to shreds.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked, focusing on the floor in front of her. Jane shrugged, still thinking of how wonderful Bella's blood would taste. As Jane tried to keep her pondering to herself, she turned back, looking at Aro and her twin brother Alec behind her. They were testing her abilities, and everything was going well. She had managed to get into Bella's head, but was unable to use her powers on her. This was expected, seeing as Bella was one of a kind. She seemed immune to all of the vampire-inflicted tricks. It frustrated Jane, but she never flinched to show anger.

"Just a little… Talk." Jane circled Bella another time, dragging her fingernails along the wooden chair. The nails screeched briefly, making Bella whimper in fright. Jane heard her brother and Aro laugh, and she shot a glare at them, with a small, devilish smile.

"We're going to leave you two alone." Aro walked stiffly to the door with his hands sensibly behind his back. Alec pouted his lips firmly, proud of his sister, and follow Aro to the doors. "Do what you need to do, child." Aro said coldly to Jane, with an emotionless nod. Jane's red, beady eyes fell upon Bella once more, allowing Aro and Alec to excuse themselves from the interrogation room.

"I don't really know why I'm here and I don't need to be! I broke up with Edward because I told him I was too young to be married!" Bella begged, licking her dry lips. Jane scanned Bella's eyes, seeing no lies. Bella was on the verge of bursting out into tears. She had never been so scared for a very long time. Jane could destroy her. Just rip every single part of her to shreds. "Please! I don't need to be here!" Bella pleaded, shaking once violently in her chair, struggling with the ropes. Jane hid a smile, so happy to see the human in this state.

"We have to change you, we don't have a choice. You know too much." Jane circled her once more; tracing her hand on the back of Bella's chair again and feeling her own scratch marks. Bella smelt so alive, and it made Jane's red eyes gleam with pleasure.

"That's it? That's all?" Bella squawked, her eyes going wide. Jane smirked for a moment, but quickly hid it away. Jane was a afraid of two things: being powerless or not inferior, and showing emotion. To Jane, signs of emotion meant that she was weak. This was something Jane was hate, to be weak, to have emotions. Yet she secretly wondered so deeply in her own time about it.

"Yes, Isabella, I believe that –"

" – Shut the hell up!" Bella yelled, losing her cool in her aggravation. Jane smiled for a little, feeling so full of power. "You can't just go killing people or changing them just because they know about you! What are you? Stupid? You are all so weak!" Bella finally looked Jane in her red, bloodthirsty eyes. Jane was shocked, and something had triggered inside her. Could this human have a point? "We don't want to know about you! We don't need to be a part of anything to do with you! And besides, who would believe me? Mental patients might! But, I'm not mental am I? I have a family! I have people who love me!" Bella exclaimed, pushing Jane to her emotional limits.

Jane's evil smile was almost completely swept off her face. Jane's face had become much like cold stone, so paralyzed at the thought of Bella Swan being right, and her wrong. "If you… Get rid of me, how do you think it's going to do down? Not good, eh? You don't want Cullens and werewolves tearing your precious Volturi down!" Bella practically spat at Jane's feet, causing her to flinch. Jane pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, leaned down and wiped her shoe without Bella noticed. She was so self-conscious, and wanted to attempt at keeping her pride. "Look at Alec." Bella nodded to the photo of Jane and Alec hanging on the wall. Jane looked up, and smiled very faintly, and as quickly as possible. Her dearest twin brother, Alec. Why, he meant the world to her. Besides her incredible, unbeatable love for power. "If someone killed him," Bella began. Jane shut her eyes tightly at the thought of her loving brother's death. "You would never forgive the killers, would you?" Bella laid her daring eyes on the beautiful Volturi child pacing by the door. "I said: would you?" Bella asked much louder.

"No." Jane replied coldly. She hated the feeling of compassion. The feeling of understanding. She hated it all. "Never would I forgive anyone for even…" Jane pursed her lips tightly, and grasped onto the counter so hard until some of the wood crushed in her very grasp, "…laying an unworthy hand on Alec." Jane hissed, still watching the picture of her and her brother hanging on the stonewall. She would never be able to let Alec go. Jane hated to admit it but Alec was family, and she loved him.

"So, I'm asking you so kindly, to let me go and we can forget any of this ever happened. I'll never return and I'll never speak of this. I'm not asking you to think of this like a human. I'm asking you to think of this as a daughter, as a sister, as a lover, as a person. Please." Bella almost cried out to her. Jane's fingers grazed the crumbling counter beneath the picture, and she breathed heavily. She had never been so touched by anything in her entire life. Isabella Swan sure could pitch a speech. "Jane…" Bella finally addressed Jane by her proper name. Jane looked up at the beating, pulsing, breathing, and living human. "I'll ask you again. Can you please…" Bella trailed off as Jane approached her hastily. Bella's jaw dropped, afraid of being bitten violently at the neck. But no. Jane's hand reached behind Bella, and she tore off the ropes that kept her strapped to the chair.

"Get out of here, Isabella." Jane said to the older looking girl. Bella was confused momentarily, then Jane pointed at around door. "Get the heck out of here!" Jane whispered hoarsely, feeling tears in her red eyes. Bella scrambled to get out of the chair, but, turned to grasp Jane in her warm arms. Jane was confused, and almost clueless of how to react to a human embrace. She decided to hold Bella right back in her own icy arms just as roughly as Bella had.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Bella." Bella explained, letting go of Jane.

"Get out of here right now!" Jane said viciously, looking back at the double oak doors, which hid Alec and Aro. Bella obliged, and ran to the second single door. She swung it open, and glanced back at Jane whose hands were in fists as she glared at the double doors with great emotion. It was the most emotion Bella had seen from a Volturi.

"What's going to happen to you?" Bella asked curiously. Jane clenched her fists harder, to avoid showing any more emotion than she already had towards Bella.

"Just leave, Bella." Jane grumbled, her breath icy against the moist air.

"Hey! What's going to happen to you?" Bella asked again, more violently. Jane tried to ignore her, and swung a thin, pale, pointy finger at the door Bella held open. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Bella said, walking right back over to Jane. Jane stood still, even if Bella had marched right up to her and she could feel her warm breath down her neck.

"Jane?" Alex called from outside.

"They're going to kill me." Jane said to Bella, eyeing the door carefully.

"Whoa…" Bella half laughed, "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you risking your life for me?" Bella thought she must have heard her wrong. There was no way a Volturi would ever do that.

"You are wrong." Said Jane, lifting up a hand and facing it to the door.

"Jane? How's it going in there? It's certainly quiet!" Aro called from next to Alec. Jane felt so… Alive. More alive than she ever had felt before.

"I'm not risking my life for you, I'm giving up my life for you." Jane corrected, crooking an eyebrow. "You've changed me, Bella. I like it this way. Thank you." Jane's tone of voice never changed, never altered. It was still the same old same old. Friendship. Bella and Jane were developing… Friendship. Bella grasped onto Jane's hand tightly and began rubbing her thumb against Jane's icy cold skin.

"We won't let anyone hurt either of you." Came a low, restrained voice from the window. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle Cullen and Jacob Black climbed through the window and settled behind Jane. The Black clan and the Cullen clan finally made a pact, and actually began to just about 'like' each other on an agreeable level. "I read your thoughts," Edward said to Jane, remaining calm. "Thank you." Edward's golden eyes caught Bella. They were very close friends, and wished for nothing more. "I know there's a way that you'll be alright. Alice told me." Edward said reassuringly.

"There's a way for a lot of things apparently." Aro marched into the room with the Volturis behind him.

"Jacob, guard Bella!" Carlisle ordered instantly. Bella was torn away from Jane, and swung into Jacob's strong arms.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, traitor!" Aro crouched, glaring at Jane. Jane hissed at him, getting ready to pounce.

"Aro! Stop!" Alec pushed in front of him and his sister. "I know you heard what Isabella Swan said in that room! Tell me that you do not understand what she was explaining!" Alec yelled, slapping a waving hand to his side. Aro was still, pursing his lips in anger. "I did some research in the library, Aro."

"How dare you! I told you not to go there! You vowed!" Aro's eyebrows curled into unbelievably anger, an anger her could barely contain.

"We can fix this! We can fix the bad blood between the Cullens, the Blacks, and the Volturi! We can actually fix it! We'll become an alliance, we'll become the strongest clan anyone has ever seen!" Alec exclaimed. Aro was now hooked in the conversation.

"Proceed…" Said Aro, watching Alec carefully as he walked over to his sister.

"I also found a way to change a vampire back to a human." Alec announced. Gasps were heard through the entire room. "And, in exchange for a trusting alliance with the Blacks and the Cullens, I would like you to change me and Jane back into human form. Don't tell me you don't know how, Aro. Don't tell me you haven't been hiding that book from the world for centuries." Alec finished, eyeing Aro with incredible power. Jane looked back at Bella, who was smirking and proud.

"I don't trust them." Aro said to Alec in a bitter voice.

"We don't trust you either." Jacob spat, looking at the Cullen men who shook their heads. Emmett growled at Alec, who arched his eyebrows with lust to kill.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett." Bella said to him. He was taken aback, like everyone else in the room besides Jane.

"See?" Alec turned to Aro, "Some of them are accepting!" He smiled at Bella, who shrugged back. 'Bella looks so tired, she actually looks like a stoned druggie.' Jacob thought, sort of smiling.

"That's not nice, Jake." Edward said to him, smirking. "I read that thought." Said Edward. Jacob laughed a little. Edward and Jacob were finally getting along since Bella was no longer a love option in their lives. Jane eyed Bella curiously, creating a escape conspiracy in her mind. Jane barely flinched while used her powers on Aro. Aro put both his hands to his neck and screamed. Everyone's eyes fell on him as he collapsed to the floor still crying out in unimaginable pain.

"Jane! You fool! How dare you! Seize the human at once!" Aro pointed up at where Bella and Jane used to be. Jacob looked around him confused.

"She was just here! I was just holding her!" Jacob exclaimed, looking worriedly up at the Cullens. The Cullens looked at each other, then back at the werewolf. They all had to make a run for it before Aro got back on his feet.

Bella threw her head back in laughter as she stretched out on the floor. Jane smirked, looking at the window she had just broke.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, rolling onto her stomach. She flinched, realizing that the floor hurt on stomach. Bella sat upright, wondering why Jane did not reply. Jane was too busy watching the human's behavior. It was none like she had ever observed before. Isabella Swan was different.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Jane said softly, sitting down on a dark green velvet chair. "I just ran, and jumped. By the smell of it, I think we're in a hotel." Jane explained. She caught Bella nearing closer to the broken glass on the floor, and grew alert. "Don't." Jane warned, suddenly feeling under pressure, gulping. Bella looked up at Jane, and steered her hand well away from the glass shards.

"Still can't control yourself?" Bella joked. Jane became defensive, realizing that Bella really did know too much about vampires.

"Fine, go ahead." Jane spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Bella hid a smirk, knowing how Jane would react, and also knowing a way to stop her if she does. Bella picked up a jagged piece of glass, and pressed it down her finger. She restrained a small cry of pain when her finger drew crimson blood. Bella cursed under her breath, now feeling the pain that she tried best to avoid. Jane's eyes beamed at Bella's hand as it reached out to her. "I…" Jane stammered. Bella waved the hand in front of her, and tossed the glass out the window. As she held up her hand to Jane, the blood ran down her arm and stopped at her elbow, only to drip down and seep through the floorboards.

"You're going to have to learn to control yourself someday. Now, tell me what you want right now." Bella asked, still tempting her new friend.

"I really want to rip you to teeny, tiny pieces of flesh." Jane growled through her gritted teeth. Bella was used to this, being around the Cullens all day. Sure, her and Edward were no longer an item. And they both moved on. But, she still had such a strong bond with each of the Cullens. A bond that would be best unbroken.

"Wrong answer." Bella said, "You want to help me clean the wound, and get it fixed up." Bella stated frankly. Jane twitched, restraining herself more than ever.

"I don't want that." Jane gulped.

"Yes, you do." Bella got up, and took Jane's arm with her non-bleeding hand. Bella walked Jane into the hotel bathroom, and switched on the bright lights. She held her hand over the sink and waited. "Oh, hey, hey! Don't get too excited now!" Bella said sarcastically. Jane stood at the doorway, grasping onto the frame tightly. She was crouched slightly, afraid to hurt Bella. "Move it, let's go!" Bella orded. Jane cautiously stepped to Bella's side and reached for the sink. A shaky hand took Bella at the wrist while the other ran the tap water on it.

"Too cold?" Jane asked, to distract herself from the blood running down into the depths of the sewage system.

"Nope." Bella said bluntly, making sure Jane's full attention was on this 'exercise'. Bella watched Jane's facial expression constantly change from expressionless to scared and to lustful over and over again. Jane pulled Bella's hand further into the sink to wipe off the rest of the blood. "You're doing great, Jane." Bella said to her new friend. Jane stayed completely focused now, finding some sort of mental achievement inside of her that proved she was able to find her long lost self-control.

Some blood got onto Jane's hand and she let out a small whimper that made Bella snort with cheeky laughter. Jane quickly washed off the blood from her hand with the running water, and sighed shakily. Once the blood was all gone, and the wound ceased to bleed anymore, Jane pushed down on the tap. The water stopped running, and there was silence. Jane's face scrunched in pain. It was hurt pain, it was sad pain. Jane put her hands to her mouth, as if she was resisting a crying fit.

"Oh my God." Jane whispered through her hands.

"You did it!" Bella wrapped her wet arms around Jane and gave her a friendly hug. Jane felt like so much strength had been drained from her and barely hugged Bella back. She simply put her head into Bella's neck and stood there. "Alright, well now that I know you're not going to eat me while I sleep – I'm going to bed." Bella announced, releasing Jane who was sniffing her curiously. Bella laughed a little at Jane, seeing how creepy she looked smelling her.

"Sorry." Jane apologized with a shy smile, "Your scent seems different, and it's almost like I don't want to kill you as much as I used to anymore. You're actually beginning to smell nice." Jane admitted, feeling depressingly human.

"That's a relief." Bella said as Jane walked out of the bathroom. Jane sat on that same green velvet chair, and looked down at the floor. She just had a big break through. She actually _helped_ a bleeding human. Jane's eyes quickly followed back to the open bathroom when there was a sudden movement. It was just Bella removing her top, revealing her dark blue bra. Jane began watching the human again. Taking in all the little details about her. Her waist, her curves, birthmarks, freckles, her height, and even skin color. Everything.

Bella prodded her shirt around her injured hand to absorb the blood, and set it down by the sink. She drove her free hand through her hair. It was her messy way of fixing her hair all the time. Bella's green eyes caught a glimpse of Jane watching her… Almost lustfully. Bella looked back at her reflection, fixing her hair some more. "Like what you see, Jane?" Bella teased. Jane's eyes quickly darted away, and she looked up into the dark sky through the shattered window.

"Go to sleep already." Jane commanded. Bella took one last look at her topless self, and switched off her lights on the way out of the bathroom.

"Going to watch me sleep?" Bella asked as she approached the very Italian looking bed. Jane opened her mouth for a negative reply, but Bella stopped her. "I'm used to that." Sighed Bella, falling softly onto the cushiony bed. Bella groaned happily, pulling a silk pillow close to her half bare upper body. She sunk slightly in the duvets that she childishly rolled around in and was in a state of happiness. "I'm in love with this bed." Bella sang, making Jane smile at her child like behavior. There was silence just for a moment, before Bella finally decided to relax.

"Do I have permission to watch you sleep now?" Jane asked formally. Bella laughed lazily into a pillow.

"Sure, just don't be a perv." Bella joked, yawning.

"What's a perv?" Jane asked, looking completely oblivious.

"The abbreviation of a pervert." Bella said bluntly, almost without thinking. Bella squeezed the silk pillow hard, and getting amusement out of it.

"What's that mean?" Jane asked. Bella sat up, looking at Jane questioningly.  
"You don't know? Seriously?" Jane shook her head. Bella sighed, "A pervert is someone who can turn absolutely any situation into something sexually related. Everyone does it sometimes!" Bella collapsed back into the heavenly bed, allowing Jane to process her sentence.

"I don't." Jane shrugged, fiddling with her Volturi jacket. It was amazing how innocent Jane could get with certain topics.

"How do you not?" Bella sat up again, surprising Jane. "You've never had sexual thoughts before?" Bella's voice broke her in her sentence, so she quickly cleared her throat. Jane shook her head. "Have you even kissed someone before?" Bella asked. Jane shook her head again. "Holy crap, you seriously haven't _lived_!" Bella squeaked.

"Lived? Not really…" Jane muttered, thinking about her 'situation'.

"Get over here." Bella gestured for Jane to stand up and sit on the bed.

"Why?" Jane asked, hesitantly sitting on the very edge of the hotel room bed.

"All the crap I do for you people..." Said Bella, crawling over to Jane. Jane didn't quite catch that, and wasn't bothered to ask again. Bella pushed the duvets and pillows out of her way to get to the extremely confused Jane. "This is for your sake, not mine." Bella said to her. Jane crooked an eyebrow, wondering what she was on about. Bella let out a deep sigh, snaked around to Jane's side and tilted Jane's head upwards. Hastily, Bella pressed her lips to Jane's. Jane's eyes shut, and that was all she knew to do. Bella put a hand against Jane's freezing neck, and rubbed a thumb against her skin softly.

Now that Bella was so close to Jane, Jane could fully smell her sweet human scent, feel her warm human skin, and taste her delicious human salvia. Bella abruptly pulled away, just to see Jane's reaction. Jane's red eyes opened, to see Bella's beautiful face looking right back at her inches away. Shivers flew up and down Jane's spine at the feel of Bella's hot breath down her neck, and she gulped. "And… There you go!" Bella clapped her hands. Jane sighed in relief, as if she was just told by a doctor for terminal care that she was perfectly fine. "That was your first kiss! Now, let me sleep!" Bella fell back into her bed, exhausted from a long day of being chased around by a clan of bloodthirsty vampires. Jane slowly got up, and sat back down in the chair.

"I think you're my first well met acquaintance." Said Jane.

"You mean 'friend'?" Bella giggled, squeezing the pillow childishly once more. "You're so cute, I want to eat you." Bella said in a baby voice to the pillow. Jane smiled again, thinking of how stupid Bella looked. Stupid in a good way though, if that makes any sense.

"Yes, I should think so," Jane agreed, hiding the fact that she was scared tactless of making a human friend. Especially one that smelt so good, and one that was an enemy to her very own family clan. "But Bella, I still want to kill you." Bella smiled into her pillow, and began to doze off. Jane watched Bella closer than ever now. Her every moment, every breath, every twitch. It was the first time Jane had ever watched a human sleep. And, as Edward had once said, it was absolutely fascinating.

Every now and then, Jane would kick the bed if Bella began to have a bad dream, just incase of it become for terrible for Bella's dreaming. Then, Bella let out a high-pitched scream, and kicked a silky pillow right off the bed. "Bella!" Jane yelled in shock. Bella's eyes shot open, her heart seemingly racing faster an 808 drum. Bella was sweating, and breathing heavily in the warm bed.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes. Bad dreams." Said Bella, going back to bed. Jane sat back in the chair, trying to understand what had happened. Jane hadn't had a bad dream before. In fact, Jane didn't recall ever having a dream. For one of the few times once more in Jane's long lifetime, she wanted to become a human.

"Bella. Bella, wake up." Jane muttered, shaking Bella's shoulder. Bella groaned angrily, and slapped her hand away.

"Go away, Charlie…" Bella grumbled, pulling everything on the bed closer to her again. Jane rolled her eyes. Then, Bella raised an eyebrow, and opened her eyes looking up. "Oh, sorry, Jane. I'm so used to Charlie waking me up!" Said Bella, reasonably adjusting herself on the bed.

"Bella, I need you to go back to Forks. I've got to go back to Aro and my brother… We've got things to sort out." Jane confessed, making her way over to the window. Bella quickly sat up, and struggled to get out of bed. "Go back to Forks as soon as you can. Forget me for a while. You'll be safe." Jane looked down at the set of balconies, roads, rooftops, and hills that could lead her back to her Volturi home.

"No!" Bella protested, "There's no way! We, like, just became friends! I know you still want to kill me, but that's cool!" Bella squirmed to grab Jane, who pushed her away.

"Do me a favor, Bella, and just get out of here. I need you to…" Jane thought for a moment, wondering if her words were wide enough. "I need you to trust me…"

"I think I do…" Bella replied, looking at Jane's red eyes with uncertainty. Jane nodded, and put her hands on the windowsill, ready to jump out and sprint back to her home at unnatural speeds.

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope the weather in Forks brightens up a bit for you." With those last words, Jane leaped out the window with a growl. Wind hit Bella's face, and blew her long hair back. Bella looked back at the bed, then to the door. Dang it, Forks was going to be rainy

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are definitely much appreciated. **


	2. Brand New Life

_'We can become anything. _

_That is why injustice is impossible here._

_There may be the accident of birth, there is no accident of death._

_Nothing forces us to remain what we were.'_

_- John Berger_

* * *

**Crimson & Cyan**

Brand New Life

"Did she hurt you? Did she interrogate you?" Alice Cullen paced through Bella's kitchen, holding a cup of tea. Alice set the tea down in front of Bella, who sat with Jacob and Jasper with a jacket over her shoulders. Bella examined the dimly lit kitchen, and looked back down on the dull table.

"No, she was fine. I kind of… Thought she was nice." Bella shrugged, taking the cup of tea, which was now colder than room temperature due to Alice's icy hands. "This tea is cold." Bella said, meaning to say it in her head but unfortunately coming out aloud.

"Here, let me take that from you." Jacob offered. Bella slid the tea over to him, and her cupped in his hot hands. Jacob flinched, and his teeth grinded while he tried to heat up his body further. There was a small sizzling noises at Jacob's shoulder, and a small hole burned through Jacob's work shirt. He passed it back to Bella, and took the damaged shirt off his body. Jasper rolled his eyes. The tea steamed, and Bella took it back. Man, it was really hot now.

"Thanks, Jake." Bella thanked, sipping the tea. Bella cringed, burning her tongue.

"Oh, come on." Jasper half laughed, leaning forward and tapping the tea with his index finger. Bella took another sip.

"Perfect, thanks you guys." Bella went a little pink, realizing that she needed vampires and werewolves just to make the perfect cup of tea for her.

"Jane Volturi is not nice, Bella." Jasper said to her, without much expression as usual. "She could have really hurt you."

"I was bleeding, and she fixed the wound." Bella said abruptly. Alice's jaw dropped, and Jasper's eyes widened. Jacob simply laughed at the irony of it all. "Me and Jane even had a girl talk!" Bella snorted, putting the tea down before she split anything.

"You're joking?" Emmett entered the room, with a dirty vest and a football. "I beat Edward!" Emmett said to Alice as he walked by her. Alice nodded, "Great success!" He cheered in a very Borat voice. Bella shook her head playfully, hearing sniggers around the kitchen.

"You know Jane's never kissed anyone?" Bella dissed, leaning on the table.

"Ouch!" Alice grinned, clapping her hands. Emmett jumped around childishly with the football, loving everything Bella was dishing on Jane. Bella suddenly felt a bit bad, for telling everyone about her talks with Jane. It had been Jane's first friendship, and Bella was crumbling it. Bella shook her head, as if she were shaking off the idea from her mind.

"Did you offer?" Emmett asked, leaning on the doorframe. Everyone looked from Emmett, and to each other, knowing that would be something Bella would do.

"Ooo…" Jacob said through his hands teasingly. Bella folded her arms, her eyebrow automatically raised. She bit her lower lip, attempting (and failing) to hide a smirk.

"I was just being polite – " Bella ended up saying, before the room cracked up with laughter. Bella blushed, remember the kiss in her head. Jane was a good kisser, in Bella's opinion. She just found it sad that all these centuries, Jane never kissed a single person.

"You pecked a Volturi!" Jacob laughed, hi fiving Jasper. Emmett was doubling up with laughter, almost falling to the floor each time he cackled. As he did so, Bella noticed that Emmett had put on a bit of weight. She dared not to ask about it, but in her mind she wondered about the ratio to him and Edward playing football and them hunting.

"Hmm, not pecked." Bella confessed mischievously rubbing her chin.

"Uh-oh!" Alice was thoroughly amused now, trying her best not to laugh as loud as she wanted to.

"You made out with a Volturi? Aww, man!" Emmett chuckled, "Could this get any better, dude?" Emmett finally relaxed onto the top of the marble kitchen counter, putting his head into his hands with laughter. Suddenly, from behind him, silver keys were tossed over his shoulder and slid off the counter. The front door slammed, and Charlie walked in. He threw his work hat at the couch, and it fell right down to the floor. He spun into the kitchen, on his way to the fridge, and pointed a finger at me.

"I was worried sick, Bella! Sick!" Charlie scolded, taking out a carton of milk.

"Sorry, dad…" Bella knew her apology would not be enough for him, and decided to motion the Cullens and Jacob out. She stood up, while Jacob took her tea. "I had some private things to attend to." Bella tried to sound like she knew what she was talking about, or at the very least, smart. Charlie pushed an arm forward, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back into the room, and allowed their uninvited guests to leave.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me when you leave the house? Especially at midnight for two whole days! You never picked up your phone, because you left it in your room! What is this, Bella?" Charlie said in whispers, in the fear of embarrassing Bella in front of her friends like before. The front door closed, and Charlie stood upright.

"I promise I'll do all of the above next time, okay?" Bella said quickly, wanting to go outside to meet her friends.

"There might not be a next time, young lady." Said Charlie as Bella struggled out of his grasp and made her way to the door. Bella spun around, full of angst.

"Dad!" Bella groaned childishly. He put his hands up to his ears, hating it whenever Bella used his name in that tone. He waved at her to stop, and leave.

"Fine! Next time, next time!" Her dad gave in, turning back to his carton of milk. He opened it, and drank from the carton itself without getting a glass. Bella cringed, taking note that she should not have cereal tomorrow. Bella walked outside onto her porch, where the cold winds of Forks hit her. It was surprisingly quiet. Bella stopped looking down at her feet as she walked, wondering why everyone was so silent.

"Hey, guys, why are you…" Bella looked up to see a petrified Cullen family, and Jacob, standing in battle positions in front of her. They acted like a defense, or some sort of guarding system for Bella almost half the time. Because before them, standing calmly and powerfully; were the Volturi family. "Jane?" Bella mumbled at her seemingly 'long lost' friend behind Aro, trying to shield her face. Jane looked up, hearing Bella saying her name.

"Oh, greeting Isabella. So glad you could join our conversation." Aro smiled coldly, flaring his red eyes in the most intimidating way at her. Bella gulped, looking at her close friend Edward for support. Edward didn't offer anything, and continued to stare down the Volturis. Bella had noticed that Edward had also put on weight, besides Emmett. Had they been hunting a little too much? "I'm willing to have a friendly trade of your alliance, for Jane and Alec's mortality." Aro announced, watching Carlisle very carefully. Carlisle had seemed calm for a moment, but as he glanced at a frightened Bella, he became a little scared himself.

"Bella…" Jacob murmured, tapping her hand. Bella jumped at his touch, but he nevertheless pulled her back by her orange truck out of ear's reach. "We agreed that you should know that the only way to turn a vampire into a mortal is by feeding on more human blood during hunts and by injecting the blood into a vampire at the neck. That's why Emmett and Edward kind of look bloated, if you haven't noticed yet." Jacob explained. Bella tried breathing slowly, now feeling the sudden excitement of the entire vampire to human scenario.

"I have noticed." Said Bella, with a nervous nod. Jacob repeated the nod, and took her back to the wall of Cullens. He never let go of her, like the great friend that he was. He did not want anyone to lay a hand on her, or hurt her in anyway. Carlisle looked at Emmett and Edward, and motioned them to go to Jane and Alec as he and Jasper went for Aro. The four of them stepped forward slowly, causing Alec to growl and recoil to her sister's side.

"We like the sound of that offer." Carlisle said, taking another careful step towards Aro, who dared not to flinch. Jane grabbed her brother's arm as Edward and Emmett fearlessly approached them quickly. "But, there's one slight problem, and it's not us…" Carlisle looked back at the female Cullens, and then Emmett and Edward facing Alec and Jane. They both nodded to him, knowing how the plan was supposed to unfold.

"See," Jasper started, cracking the knuckles on his fingers. "We know you're lying, Aro." Jasper accused.

"Alec." Aro called, "Do something." He ordered, cringing at the smell of the Cullens. Jane curled her hand into a fist, and looked away from Aro. Aro waited, expecting to hear the cries of pain from the Cullen family, or just anybody. But there was silence.

"You're helpless now, Aro." Carlisle smirked, while Jasper folded his arms. Power. The Cullens knew how to manage their power. "Alec's not going to save you, and neither is Jane. Regret throwing them around like your slaves for all these long centuries now, don't you?" Aro shot a look back at Alec, who seemed ashamed that he betrayed Aro's orders, and looked away.

"We really would love this deal of yours to work out, if only you didn't have to stupidly remind yourself in your head that you were going to kill us all after we shook your hand. Right Edward?" Jasper did not bother to look at his mind-reading brother, who replied 'yes' almost inaudibly. "Now, do you want to reconsider this deal, before we make things messy?" Jasper rolled his neck on his shoulders, crack it purposely in the process. Jane seemed agitated now, that everything she's ever known over the past few years could all go to waste.

"Aro, just do as they say." Jane warned, feeling the cold breath of Edward against her. Edward oddly stunk of human blood, making her red eyes flare with hunger. "Nobody needs to get hurt." Jane said. It was odd hearing Jane say something against people dying, seeing as she's killed and tortured so many helpless people beforehand.

"I will _kill_ all of you!" Aro growled, showing his sharp teeth as he did so. "Even if no one is by my side! Even if my own turn against me, I will make sure none of you see the next day so that – " Jasper took a swing at Aro's collar bone before he could finish he so-called 'speech'.

"You're getting old, Aro…" Carlisle sang, circling Aro who was on the ground coughing. Jacob gripped tighter to Bella, feeling a serious fight coming along. "Nice speech, by the way. I was almost touched. Although, stop being so dramatic with it. Most actors like you don't get to finish their Oscar speech anyways!" He joked, smirking at his wife who smirked right back at him. "You have one more chance to redeem yourself, Aro." Said Carlisle, who was slightly distracted. Aro rapidly reached up, digging his nails into Carlisle's ankle. Carlisle growled viciously down at him.

"Now, now, now, now!" Jasper yelled to Edward and Emmett. Jasper kicked Aro's arm, hearing a very self-appealing crushing noise beneath this boot. Carlisle clutched his ankle in pain, breathing heavily. Bella pulled away from Jacob, and ran to Alice's side to get a clear view of what was happening with Jane and Alec. She got there just in time to see Edward holding Jane to her knees, with an arm around her neck.

"NO! Jane!" Bella called frantically, seeing an oddly calm look in her eyes. Jane smiled at her, while Edward ripped away some fabric that protected her neck. Jane reached back, taking her brother's hand as Emmett also held him down. Alec looked scared, and struggled to grip onto his sister hand.

"Jane!" Alec breathed, "I'm scared that this is going to – " Emmett bit Alec's neck before he could finish. He let out a piercing, drawn out, scream that was filled with nothing but raw pain. Jane remained calm as her brother squeezed her hand. Edward leaned down and sunk his teeth in Jane's icy neck. Her eyes widened and she cringed in utter pain. "Jane! Jane!" Alec cried, grabbing onto Emmett's collar as the human blood visibly injected into him. There was a loud thud, and Bella's eyes quickly darted back to Aro who was getting tossed around with Carlisle and Jasper. Bella had no idea what to do. Her heart was racing and her eyes kept looking in every direction and began to confuse herself.

"Bella," Jacob caught her as she stumbled to the side. "You look sick." He said, putting an arm around her waist for support. Bella clung to him, enjoying his warmth a little too much for the moment.

"You're all a disgrace! I'm royalty! Royalty I tell you!" Aro yelled from the ground. Jasper pinned him down, as he father came up to Aro's upper body. "I'll see _you_, in hell…" Aro said to Carlisle who put his hands to Aro's head. Aro began to laugh an evil laugh. A cackle that sounded so vile and grotesque, it was almost deafening to listen to. Carlisle looked scared for a moment, and froze up.

"Dad!" Jasper grunted, struggling to keep Aro in place.

"What?" Carlisle mumbled thoughtfully, as if he was just dreaming. He shook it off, and got back to business. Aro never ceased to stop laughing, as if he were some raging psychopath. Carlisle put his hands to either side of Aro's face, and turned. The cracking and clunking noise of Aro's neck could be heard for miles. The laughter died, and silence overcame what seemed to be, the whole of Forks. Carlisle put the head of Aro down by his body. "Someone get me a bin bag. We've got to throw away the body before is decomposes in our garage." Carlisle squinted up at the sun that shone through the white, fluffy clouds above them. Esme nodded, and rushed with Alice to the back of the Swan residence.

"I'm glad that's over." Jasper sighed, helping his dad up to his feet again. Carlisle shook his head in a fatherly fashion, and stretched out afterwards. "He was quite easy without…" Then, Jasper paused, and became suddenly alert. "… Jane and Alec!" He turned around. Bella yet again pulled away from supporting Jacob, and ran to Jasper's side. Emmett and Edward stood up together, looking down at Jane and Alec on the grass. Emmett was leaning on his brother, both looking paler than usual.

"I'm starving now!" Emmett laughing, looking back into the woods where their 'vegetarian' meals prowled. Bella wasn't focused on him, or Edward. She was focused hard on the twins. Alec was on his knees, and looking right back up at her. His eyes were… His eyes were brown. His skin was tanned, and his cheeks were red. He put a hand to his chest, looking surprised.

"I can feel my heart…" Alec smiled widely. "I can feel my heart!" Alec repeated, lifting his hands into the air in victory. "I'm warm! Oh my God, I'm warm!" Alec rubbed his biceps, shining his glimmering smile at Emmett who looked proud of his work. "Gah! It's cold in Forks! I never noticed!" Alec looked down at his sister… Who was face down in the grass. "Jane?" Alec called, nudging his her. Her hand came up, and put a finger to his lips. Her sleeve slid down her arm. Bella smiled happily, seeing golden skin instead of skin that resembled white marble.

"This is beautiful." Jane mumbled, getting onto her knees. "The world is beautiful in the eyes of a human." Jane looked up at Bella, who offered her a hand up.

"Your eyes are blue…" Bella observed. Jane took Bella's hand and stood up for the first time in her human form. "They… They're breath taking." Bella said dreamily, still looking deep in Jane's new set of human eyes. Jane had no been complimented like that before. Jane felt so delicate, and fragile. She had never lived in the modern world before, and had to get used to this. She knew that her brother Alec, would blend in just fine.

"I love you!" Alec wrapped his arms around his sister from behind.

"They look amazing." Alice said as she returned with her mother holding bin bags.

"We feel amazing!" Alec replied, acting like an entirely different person to who they were used to seeing. Jane undid her hair tie, that had been done up for God knows how long. She had blonde hair that just went past her shoulders. "I'm jealous." Alec said to Jane, hugging her again.

"Well," Carlisle began, standing up with the remains of Aro now shoveled in pieces into a black, plastic bin bag. "Cullen family, let's go back home and start a camp fire." Carlisle smirked, shaking the bag. Emmett rubbed his hands together, eager to finally destroy Aro along with the help of his family. "Bella," Carlisle addressed, while some of his family members hugged her goodbye and sped off, "If there are some odd side affects, let me know, okay?" He asked, looking her directly in the eye. Bella trusted him, and simply nodded. The Cullens whizzed off, leaving Jacob, Jane, Alec and Bella to stand by Bella's pick up truck.

"Well, I think we should – "

" – I have a great idea!" Bella announced randomly, cutting past Jacob. Jacob laughed softly to himself at Bella's abruptness, and her facial expression when she spoke. "The four of us should go out to eat!"

"N-normal food?" Alec stuttered, pulling at his golden necklace. "Is normal food good?" Alec asked unsurely, beginning to look nervous.

"Normal food is amazing!" Jacob exclaimed, emphasizing 'amazing' wildly. It made him look stupid, but he did not mind. "But first, we need you guys to dress…" Jacob eyed Jane and Alec up and down for a moment, looking at their old fashioned Volturi robes.

"…Human." Bella finished.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are definitely much appreciated!**


	3. Temptation

_'If you succumb to the temptation of using violence in the struggle,_

_unborn generations will be the recipients of a long and desolate night of bitterness,_

_and your cheif legacy to the future will be an endless reign of meaningless chaos.'_

_- Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Crimson & Cyan**

Temptation

"I feel so damn… _Good_." Alec checked himself out in the restaurant window, fixing his hair. Alec wore a Radio Head shirt, and a maroon jacket. He rolled up the jacket sleeves, and looked down at his new dark jeans.

"Uh-oh, did you just use a cuss word?" Bella laughed, purposely stepping on his Vans. He grinned shyly at her, and turned away from the mirror. "Come on, let's go get something to eat! Ah, first meal! Are you excited?" Bella jumped up the restaurant steps. Alec raced in front of her and held open the door politely. Bella thanked him quietly, and looked back for Jane who was still examining herself in human clothes. She had on a white v-neck, a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans, and casual shoes. "Get a move on, Jane!" Bella called playfully. Jane snapped out of her trance, still looking insecure as a human. It was odd seeing Jane like that. She used to be so comfortable and powerful in her old skin, and now she was just shy and sweet. Jane made a small yelp as a strange walked by and bumped her. She hissed. Jacob quickly grabbed her and tugged her up the restaurant stairs.

"Sorry, so sorry!" Jacob apologized to the shocked passerby's. Jacob and Jane stumbled into the restaurant, following Bella and Alec. "She just hissed at a stranger!" Jacob whispered to Bella. Bella looked at Jane worriedly, and saw her that her eyes were bloodshot. "I'm going to call Carlisle, maybe we can see him after we eat dinner at this place." Jacob told Bella, taking out his phone. Bella looked at Jane carefully for a moment, and noticed her hands shaking. Alec was standing by a counter, taking hand full's of the mints they kept in a bowl by the menus.

"Alec, stop that!" Bella slapped his hand quickly.

"These are fantastic!" Alec said to her, muffled. The waitress did not look to impressed.

"Sorry, he's got a problem… Up in the noggin…" Then, her expression changed and she nodded understandingly. "Woo!" Bella pointed to her head with her index finger and made circles by her temple with a spastic face. She cleared her throat, pulling Jane towards her. "Table for four, please. Inside." Bella looked away when the waitress lead Jacob, Jane, Alec and her to a table. They sat down, and ordered everything that they needed. Alec said he wanted to order the whole menu, but just settle for one main course instead. Jacob, naturally ordered nachos for starters. Alec's face lit up the second he bit down on his first chip. Jane, very slowly took a bite of her first taste of human food. She pulled the food away, and looked at the cheese-covered chip in her fingers.

"Is all human food this good?" She asked thoughtfully, eating the rest of the nacho.

"Unfortunately, the answer to that is 'no'." Jacob replied honestly, sipping his drink. "You'll find that out a bit later as you continue life as a human. But, the food here is always good." Finally, the rest of the food came. And was devoured very quickly. "Alec, we can go to the Cullen house tomorrow and we can teach you baseball. Baseball is absolutely…" Jacob stopped in mid sentence, looking up from his phone. Bella and Jane followed Jacob's gaze. Although, Jacob seemed to be following Alec's bewildered gaze to the other table across the room. A group of girls in their late teens sat, giggling and joking around with each other. Alec seemed to be eyeing a brunette girl who seemed to also be sharing some nachos with her friends.

"Who is she?" Alec asked dreamily, pointing his index finger lazily at her. Bella smirked, taking another French fry from her main course. Bella's heart skipped a beat when she met the gaze of Jane's blue eyes looking back at her. Bella's hand became clammy, unable to beat Jane's glare. Jacob and Alec turned their backs on Jane and Bella, facing the group of girls.

"Why don't you go up to her and ask her? Flirting can be quite simple sometimes in the human world." Jacob explained. Bella flicked at the collar of her shirt, to take away some of her intense body heat.

"How do I ask her? Isn't that impolite?" Alec asked, sounding insecure. Jacob rolled his eyes, patting him on the shoulder. "I've got lots to learn, don't I?" Alec looked defeated as he sunk against his chair. Bella could not take the stress of Jane's eyes anymore, and dropped her French fry. She pushed herself out of her chair, and climbed over the table. She grabbed Jane's leather jacket, and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Jane's hands cupped Bella's face, kissing her right back.

"Sure, you've got lots to learn." Jacob continued, unaware of what was going on behind them. "But, I'll teach you all you need to know about women." He said comfortingly. "Now, what you want to do is to get her to notice you."

"How?" Alec asked, looking up at his wise, new master.

"Just keep glancing at her, sooner or later she's bound to notice!" Jacob explained. Bella tugged Jane closer to her, deepening the kiss. Bella's hands traveled down Jane's upper body, causing her to gasp in pleasure. "When she does notice you, all you have to do is smile. If she smiles back, you've practically scored already. It's just that easy, right Bella?" Jacob asked, without bothering to look back. Jane ran her hand through Bella's hair, tugging at it roughly. Bella let out a moan, muffled through the kisses. "You see? Even Bella agrees. Then later, you walk up to her and tell her that you saw her smile at you, then she says that you smiled at her first and blah, blah, blah. Okay?" Jacob continued, making hand gestures. Alec followed his actions closely, to be sure he got this all down mentally. Bella moaned even louder this time, as Jane jerked her hair more violently. "Bella, I'm teaching Alec, not you. Calm down." Jacob waved his hand at Bella carelessly and continued lecturing Alec.

"Girls like boys who act all cuddly, so you've go to do that. Then ask her if you can join her or get another table, which ever she prefers." Jacob shrugged, looking at Alec, to see if the expression on his face said 'understood' or 'I'm screwed'. "Now, listen, Alec. It's very important that you're confident, alright?" Jacob asked, thinking about how weird talking to Alec like this was. Alec nodded violently, showing that he was indeed nervous. Jane pulled away from Bella's temptating lips, and pressed her own to Bella's neck. Bella flinched, then remember that Jane was no longer a vampire. Instead of teeth chewing into her, Jane's lips and tongue attacked Bella's pulsing neck. "Just remember your manners, and if all goes to plan. She'll fall for you." Bella shut her eyes, feeling pleasure tingle down her spine while Jane kissed her neck, down to her collarbone. Bella breathed heavily, wanting to regain lip contact. She nudged Jane back up to her face, and reattached her wet lips to Jane's lustfully, running her hands over her.

"Jacob…" Alec started, as Jacob began turning in his seat. Bella pushed away from Jane quickly, and stumbled off the table, sliding back into her chair messily. And then, something odd occurred at the back of Jane's throat. Could it be…? No, it couldn't! She was laughing, finally. Bella grinned, hearing adorable chuckles escape Jane's once tightly sealed lips. "Do you think I can pull it off?" Alec asked, sitting back properly, looking at his white plate.

"Yeah…" Jacob said, suspiciously eyeing Jane and Bella.

"Oh, God!" Alec stammered, hitting the table with his fist. "She looked at me!" Alec squeaked, slapping Jacob's forearm nervously.

"Smile! Smile, you idiot!" Jacob ordered, hitting him in the chest with a great thud. Alec whimpered at the hit, and turned to face the girl looking at him. He calmed down, and smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back. He quickly looked away, biting his nails. "Did she smile back?" Jacob asked, ready for the answer. Alec pursed his lips, trying his best not to show his wide smile.

"Yeah…" He nodded frantically. Jacob clapped his hands, feeling like he achieved something big. "Should I go talk to her?" Alec asked, getting prepared to leave. Bella's eyes widened, feeling Jane's hand on her leg under the table. Softly caressing her knee in a circular motion.

"Y-yeah, you should go t-talk to her, Alec…" Bella stuttered, trying to push Jane's warm hands away from her. She wanted Jane so badly now, but this wasn't the right time.

"I'll go with you." Jacob now smirked, noticing the under table action. "I already winked at her friend, anyways." Jacob stood up, taking out his wallet. He tossed some money by the bill, not caring about the tiny amount of change he'd receive back. Alec straightened his shirt, and exhaled deeply. "You can do this, man." Jacob patted Alec's shoulder, attempting to boost his confidence. "You too be safe now." Jacob said to Jane and Bella as he left ahead of a nervous and confused Alec Volturi.

"Yep." Bella squeaked, biting her lip. Alec turned around when Bella jumped in her seat, spilling what used to be his drink. "Jane…" Bella whispered, "We're still in a public place, you can't touch me _there _just yet…" Bella teased. Alec looked sick, and quickly ran after his new werewolf friend. Bella grabbed Jane, and dragged her back into her pick up truck. "Screw this!" Bella grunted, only ten minutes into the drive. She parked in a random alleyway, behind her high school. She turned to Jane. Crap, she hadn't wanted anything so bad before.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be great, thanks! Much appreciated. **


	4. Dangerous

_'When we are afraid,_

_We ought not to occupy ourselves with endeavoring to prove that there is no danger._

_But in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the dangers.'_

_- Mark Rutherford_

* * *

**Crimson & Cyan**

Dangerous

"Isa… Isabe…" Jane stammered, between kisses.

"Don't call me Isabella." Bella breathed, looking up at Jane who was against the backseat. "I only get called Isabella when I'm in a crap load of trouble." Bella said while continuing to send pleasure through Jane's entire body. Jane moaned, extreme feelings boiling up all over her.

"Oh God, Bella!" Jane cried, grabbing at Bella's dark brown hair again. That was it. Jane had climaxed, and the moment was then gone. Bella curled up against the other nude body in the backseat, pressing their hot, sweaty bodies so close. Bella put her head into Jane's neck, resting like that for a moment. Jane held Bella close, afraid that the moment could just evaporate and be nothing but a meaningless, wet dream.

"See, I told you that if I went first I'd show you a mind blowing time later…" Bella said in a know-it-all fashion into the crook of Jane's neck.

"Uh-huh…" Jane panted, stroking Bella's skin tenderly.

"And?" Bella giggled, running a soft hand over Jane's slender stomach. "Is your mind blown?"

"Yes. Far, far away." Jane smiled, looking at the condensation on the car window. Bella playfully bit Jane's shoulder, causing her to look back down at her. "You're beautiful, Bella." Jane complimented, kissing Bella's forehead. Again, Bella buried her face into her shoulder, smiling contagiously. Bella wasn't too good with compliments, she found it really awkward to say 'thank you' after someone's told you how nice you look. So she always smiled, trying not to show how content she was. Bella moved away from Jane, only so the two of them could put some clothes on now that the condensation was wiping away. Bella curled right back up to Jane after she had put on her bra and underwear, still holding onto Jane loosely. Bella frowned suddenly, feeling Jane's skin suddenly become quite cold. She must have put the aircon on.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Bella asked, noting how stiff Jane had suddenly become. She looked up at her, concerned. "You don't seem…" Bella stopped, staring at Jane's face. She was pale. The area around her pupils were still blue, but around them were invaded by red. "Jane..?" Bella mumbled, becoming scared at the slightest. Her red kept pushed the blue. Pushing, and pushing. Until the blue was all gone. Jane's lips curled into a smile, showing her growing fangs.

"Hello there, Isabella. Did you miss me?" Came an odd voice that did not belong to Jane. It sounded much like a middle-aged man. It sounded like… Aro.

"Jane. Jane, stop that!" Bella stammered, creeping onto the other seat as quickly as possible. Jane's smile transformed into a painful expression, her eyes yet again becoming blue.

"Bella!" Jane squirmed in her real voice, her hands grasping tightly to the doorhandle, trying to contain herself, "Bella, get out of here! Aro must have poisoned m – " Jane stopped, shut her eyes tightly, and reopened them, showing only one to be red, and one to be blue. "I'm going to kill you, Bella!" Jane growled, in Aro's voice. "Bella, run!" Came Jane's voice. Bella could barely think, and grasped for the door handle. Jane let out a scream in Aro's voice, which soon became Jane's painful, high-pitched cry. Bella kicked the door open, and stumbled out into the cold alleyway. Her house was merely three minutes away, and she pounded her feet to the hard, cold concrete and just ran. Bella took one last look back at her orange pickup truck, wondering what was going on inside. Then, the backseat window shattered, and Jane began slithering out. Some of the shards of glass made Jane bleed, but she had no time to react. "Isabella…" Aro's voice sang. "Tell your family and friends to watch themselves…" Came a loud, laugh that was recognizable for miles. Bella looked away, and darted across the street. There was a loud beep, and Bella turned to see a car coming right for her. It screeched to a halt, and looked rather familiar. Jacob's head peeped out of the window.

"Bella? Why the hell are you running across the street half naked?" He squeaked, about to get out of the car. Bella looked at the approaching half naked Aro, or Jane, across the road with clenched fists. Bella grabbed the passenger seat door, and swung it open. She literally jumped inside, shaking in fear. She shut the door and pointed at the road she lived up at.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive!" Bella ordered, putting his car in gear. Jacob was frightened by Bella's fear and stepped hard on the pedal.

"What's wrong?" Jacob quickly asked as the sped up the road. Bella looked over her shoulder, seeing Jane disappear into the nearby trees.

"Jane. We were in the pickup truck, when her skin suddenly became freezing and her eyes became red! She was saying something about Aro poisoning her, then one eyes went blue!"

"Of course!" Jacob slammed the steering wheel in anger. "Why didn't we see this coming! Aro is always prepared for anything! He could be almost completely in Jane's mind, we have to get him out before… Well…" Jacob looked grimly at the road, with his jaw tight.

"What? 'Before' 'well' what?" Bella urged, as they neared her house. Jacob didn't reply and began turning into her driveway where the Cullens were already waited.

"Jacob!" Edward said the second his door opened. Bella opened hers, and stepped out after him. "We heard a… uhh…"

"Whoa! Bella? Why are you naked?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, looking at Jasper, who was blinking in shock.

"Mind your own business." Bella spat. Emmett nodded cheekily, folding his arms.

"I was with Alec, but he's hooked up with some girl at lunch and they've gone to have a walk by the beach." Jacob said. The beaches in Forks weren't very nice. They were dark, and quite miserable. But, Alec's nice behavior would soon make it all better.

"Guys!" Alec ran up to them, completely out of breath. "I got the girl's number, by the way, Jacob." Alec said to him, showing a small piece of paper her held in between his fingers. "I heard a scream, and it sounded like Volturi. Any idea what's going on?" He asked, while Jacob took off his jacket and handed it to Bella. She murmured a shy thanks, finally coming to realize how stupid she looked standing half naked in front of all her friends.

"It was Jane." Said Bella, "Aro poisoned her, and she tried to kill me."

"We should have seen this coming!" Emmett yelled, pounding a fist into Jacob's car. Jacob gaped at him, then at the dent he made. Emmett lifted up the hood of Jacob's car, and pushed the dent back out. When he slammed the hood down, he apologized softly, quite like a young boy would do.

"How come everyone seems to say that they saw this coming? And how come I didn't?" Bella mumbled to Alice, who shrugged. "Anyways, Jake, what were you saying in the car about the 'before' and the 'well'?" Bella asked again. Jacob was already agitated, and could barely answer Bella in the nice way he always did.

"Before there _isn't_ a Jane Volturi." He ended bitterly. Bella's lips parted, as if she was going to say something, but no words escaped her lips. Bella looked up at the forest, seeing a flock of far away birds fly out of a tree and a distant yell. She had a four-worded sentence in her mind: 'Where are you Jane?'

"We have to find her!" Alec screamed, grabbing hold of a nearby chair and tossing it at a wall. Alice ran to his side, and wrapped her comforting arms around the shaking teen. "Please!" Alec pleaded, crying to Alice's shoulder as he accepted her hug. Since Alec was no longer a vampire, he could not pick up scents like everyone else could, and therefore was unable to track down his sister any longer.

"I don't think we'll find her, unfortunately." Said Edward, looking down bitterly at the cold floor. His hands were in his pockets, and he leaned against the wall with his gold eyes locked on the marble floor of the Cullen household. "She'll be the one finding us. Well, Aro will find us, not her." He gulped, remembering the things they did do him before they took his life away. Aro was a big fan of revenge, and something rather vengeful was bound to go down if Aro ever found them.

"We have to look for her!" Bella blurted out, wanting to say that for ages. Edward shook his head, looking at his father who sat in deep thought next to his wife.

"Bella has a point." Said Emmett, stroking his chin. Rosaline stood at her doorway, looking dissatisfied. She had apparently been hiding away from everyone recently, and enjoyed her moments of isolation. "I say we look for her, who's in?" Emmett put his hand up, searching around the room. Jacob, Bella and Jasper raised their hands. "That's four! Alright, let's do this!"

"We can't." Alice said quickly, putting a hand to Jasper's chest. Jasper very slowly, and agitatedly, pulled his hand back down by his side.

"So you just want to wait until Aro drags Jane through total excruciation, destroys her entirely, and lives himself through her killing everyone and anyone?" Emmett snarled, pouting his lips slightly. Alice stuttered for words, dumbstruck. Emmett nodded flamboyantly, "I thought you didn't."

"But, still, it's too dangerous!" Esme warned, holding onto Carlisle's arm. Carlisle looked up at Bella, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett who now stood together like a group. He eyes them up and down, then looked eye to eye with Emmett.

"Emmett has a point, sweetheart. Me, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and him should go out for a few minutes tonight just to see where Jane is." Carlisle mumbled. Bella gaped at him, while Edward pushed himself off the wall with a sigh. "Actually, no, Emmett should stay here." Carlisle ended. Edward smirked, walking past him.

"What?" Emmett groaned, banging a fist down on the table.

"We need someone extra at the house." Carlisle explained, kissing his wife's cheek before standing up calmly.

"And me? Why can't I go?" Bella pressed, grabbing him as he walked past her.

"It's too dangerous, Bella. We can't risk you getting hurt again, Charlie is bound to freak out or something. I'm sorry." Carlisle patting her shoulder, and joined Edward with Jasper and Jacob. "Let's go, guys." Carlisle announced, opening the front door. They all stepped outside, instantly becoming alert. As the door shut, Emmett and Bella cursed under their breath.

"Language…" Alice warned, dancing her way up the stairs. Rosaline called Esme over to the balcony, where she would show her the plants she had been growing since her 'isolation'. As the sliding glass door shut, Emmett let out a depressed sigh.

"Well this sucks." Emmett half laughed, leaning on the kitchen counter. Bella nodded, taking a seat at a very fashionable dinner table. Where, the Cullens surely never ate at. Seeing as they don't eat like this, and go hunting in the woods. They waited, and walked, for nearly two hours. They even went to watch TV, and mess around on the piano. It was all good fun, then the front door slammed shut.

"Alright," Carlisle started, removing his gloves and placing them on the dinner table. Emmett and Bella found their way back into the kitchen, where Alice, Esme, and Rosaline were already waiting patiently. "We've roughly located where Alice is and we're planning to go check up on her again tomorrow morning, when there's more light in the woods. It seems that Jane is still mentally fighting Aro, so I reckon giving it a little more time wouldn't hurt. Well, it would hurt Jane, but it won't hurt us." He ended, wrapping an arm around Esme's waist lovingly. She placed a hand over his still chest, and put her head into his neck. Carlisle eyed all the sad faces in the room, especially Bella's. "And, I believe we all want to stay alive, am I right?" Carlisle asked, everyone agreed. Bella and Alec merely acknowledged it, and nodded subtly. "Humans," He smiled playfully, "I think it's time you both went to 'sleep'. We've got two single beds brought in, and they're in Edward's room… Goodnight." Carlisle gestured down the dark hallway. Alec looked around, unsure where that was, but Bella took his arm and showed him the way.

"My eyes want to close… Why?" Alec asked Bella as she opened Edward's bedroom door. He yawned, "God, what was that?" He asked, sleepily alert.

"You're tired, it means you've got to rest." Bella explained.

"Oh…" He mouthed as she lead him to a single bed. He lay down flat on it, hugging his arms. Bella rolled her eyes at Alec, and pulled the bed sheets over him.

"Just close your eyes, try not to think about the bad things in life, get comfortable, have happy thoughts and relax." Bella said teasingly, ruffling his hair. He smiled, scooching around in the bed slightly.

"This is nice… I like this." Alec hugged the duvet, smiling childishly.

"I do that all the time, now, go to sleep Alec." Bella mumbled, walking to the otherside of the room where her bed was. She turned off the light on her way there, and threw herself onto the bed. She was exhausted. Slowly but surely, Bella drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Invade Me

_'I think we dream,_

_so we don't have to be apart so long._

_If we're in each other's dreams,_

_we can play together all night.'_

_- Bill Watterson_

* * *

**Crimson & Cyan**

Invade Me

Bella felt the sensation of dreaming, and quickly tried to awaken herself. She knew she would wake up Alec with her screams of terror, but it was no use, the dream was beginning. In the dream, Bella was looking out of a window, lying on a bed with something warm against her. When she looked out of the window, all she saw was an afternoon sunset beaming across a blue ocean. The room she was in, looked very Italian, and slightly old fashioned. The room was completely messy, full of CDs, clothes, cigarette packets, and plates of food. Although, the power of the immense beauty of the view outside, and design of the room, made everything seem so bright, colorful, and peaceful.

The air in the room seemed so fresh, and so clean. But, at the same time, Bella could smell a hint of cigarette smoke. Her hand was somewhere on the warmth against her body, and she slowly dragged her hand upwards an inch or two. Feeling unimaginably soft, heavenly skin. Bella looked down, seeing Jane clinging to her. Bella's hand was on Jane's thigh, which was propped on top of Bella as Jane hugged her tightly. The bed sheets were tangled all around their nude bodies, and the temperature was just right.

"Jane…?" Bella's voice echoed in the dream, as if she were high on something. Jane looked up at her, with those jaw-dropping blue eyes of hers.

"Bella, I'm here now. Just enjoy the moment, while it lasts." Jane said to her, flashing a sweet smile. Bella was speechless, finally taking in every detail about her ex-enemy. "You know this is only a dream, I'm just popping in. This won't last too long you know." Jane explained, kissing Bella's neck tenderly. Bella's put her head on Jane's softly, breathing slow.

"How the hell did you get control of my dreams?" Bella murmured in Jane's blonde hair. Jane moved her body closer against Bella, tracing Bella's stomach lightly with her fingertips.

"I'm almost no longer safe in my own head now that Aro's trying to take control of it. I thought I'd just drop by before I continued fighting the poison." Said Jane, sliding her hand down Bella's abdomen. Bella body became tense at the feel of Jane touching her 'there' once more. "I've got him distracted with the highlights of my human life so far." Jane laughed, teasing Bella with enjoyment. Bella's jaw hung agape, trying to stop the noises crawling up the back of her throat.

"How long can you stay here? With me?" Bella asked, snaking a hand around the curve in Jane's waist. She pulled her closer.

"We don't have long. So let's just make the most of it, okay?" Jane pressed her forehead to Bella's, and looked deep into her eyes. The stare was blazing, and neither wanted to pull away. Bella heart sang, striking chords; sparking. Bella shut her eyes, and pressed her red lips to Jane's slightly parted ones. Bella kissed Jane as gently as she possibly could, trying to forget that this was all in her head. Bella pushed against Jane softly, to press her to the bed. Jane groaned quietly, allowing Bella to straddle her with sudden lust. Bella groaned back, almost in reply, deepening the kiss.

"Jane…" Bella moaned, putting a hand on Jane's burning hot neck. "Uh, Jane…" Bella repeated through the kisses, pushing her tongue further into Jane's mouth each time.

"Hey, dude?" Came a far away voice.

"You know how many hours I've helped you pass?" Jane smirked through the kisses. Bella smiled, pulling away. Her smile quickly swept off her face, seeing Jane begin to blur beneath her. "Well, I guess you've got to go then..." Jane said, taking Bella's hand.

"Don't leave me!" Bella pleaded, taking Jane's hand in both of hers. Jane's image was still fading, and so was the room around her. "Jane! Jane, please don't…" Bella stopped, everything around her fading entirely. The last thing she saw in the dream was Jane's stunning blue eyes, staring right back at her. She dissolved into blackness.

"Bella? Heyo?" Came that same distance voice. Bella frowned, and slowly opened her eyes to see a few blurred faces hovering above her. There was already light shining into the room. Man, Jane really meant it when she said the dream had helped Bella pass hours. The faces came into sight after Bella rubbed her eyes and squinted up.

"Good morning, Emmett." Bella greeted sleepily, unable to lift up her hand. Well, she tried to, but it wouldn't move. Bella then realized that her own hand was in her underwear. That must have been why Bella actually felt something when Jane touched her in the dream. Ew. "Was I talking in my sleep?" Bella asked, perching herself on her elbows. Alice sat at the foot of her bed, making awkward eye contact with Alec who looked stoned or something. Emmett shook his head. Well, that was odd. Really odd. "Should we go find Jane?" Bella cut straight to the chase, alarming Alec who looked tired.

"Hell yes!" Emmett slapped the bedpost, excited. "Let's go, go, go!" He grabbed Alec and Bella with his big arms, and hauled them up. He escorted them out into the cold air, where the rest of the Cullens were already waiting. Bella caught Alice laughing at them to Jasper. Bella and Alec still looked extremely groggy, and could barely open their eyes.

"Nice look." Jasper joked as Bella approached them. Bella mocked him, and put her hood over her head.

"Emmett, you can carry Alec. Jasper, Bella." Carlisle ordered, his eyes were dark. Emmett and Jasper quickly ran to Alec and Bella, frightened at Carlisle's tone of voice. Jasper swept the unprepared Bella off her feet, and sped into the forest.

"Dude! What the – hey!" Bella squirmed, hitting Jaspers chest as the wind flew past her and began hurting her ears. Then, after Bella's struggled in his arm, there was an echoing thud, and a loud cry. Bella had hit her head on a passing tree.

"Jasper!" Esme scolded, stopping him to a total halt. Jasper stopped, screeching in the leafs.

"I'm fine!" Bella grumbled, even as her head was killing her. "It's probably just a… Concussion…" She rubbed the back of her head, as images became blurry.

"She's coming!" Alice yelled, rushing to them. She must have had a vision.

"From where?" Edward asked, hugging her briefly when he saw the fright in her eyes. "Alice, where?" Edward pressed, running up to Emmett and Jasper, who put Alec and Bella down.

"Why are there two of you?" Bella mumbled when Edward's figure walked into her line of vision. Edward put a hand to her forehead, just to check if she was okay.

"Guys, get ready! There!" Alice pointed, ahead of them. Their heads turned in the direction, and the suspense began to build. Trees miles ahead of them swayed forward, meaning that Aro was on the way and picking up the pace. Then, in a flash, Jane appeared standing on a log only meters away. A gust of wind pushed Bella and Alec back, while the Cullens stood strong.

"It seems that you're out numbered, Aro." Carlisle stated, as Jacob and his wolf pack appeared next to them by the trees. Bella's eyes were locked on Jane, who had fresh tears across her cheeks. Aro must have been mentally torching her for her body control. One eye was still blue, which was a total relief. Jane was wearing someone else's clothes, and they were blood stained. They were almost so torn that they could just fall off her body. They could see her pale skin through the torn items of clothes. Her skin appeared to be smeared with dirt and blood.

"I'm more powerful than ever." Aro voice's crept out Jane's throat. Alice was taken aback, not knowing how severe the situation was. "Jane is so weak as a human. So very weak." Aro laughed, obviously enjoying himself, unlike Jane who was most likely in extreme pain.

"Don't say that." Bella warned him.

"Getting defensive, are we?" Aro teased, turning his smile into something serious. "Just for you, Bella, I will make sure that Jane is completely obliterated when I'm done with all of you. I'll leave you to live, just so you can watch everyone you love; die." Aro snarled, with a glimmer in his eyes. "Jane is absolutely useless now that I've – "

"No she isn't!" Bella took a step forward, but was pulled back again by Emmett.

"Hush, Bella! I've broken into Jane's mind, and know exactly how you feel for each other! You are the only reason this has happened!" Aro pointed a shaking finger at Bella. Bella cheeks became pink, feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle sounded defensive, but was completely clueless to the Jane-Bella situation.

"Due to my new found knowledge, I now know that Bella and Jane have had sexual affairs with one another." Aro accused. Jasper's eyes widened, while the rest of them just gasped and dropped jaws. "Now, where were we? Oh yes…" Aro eyed Esme. "You first, m'lady." Jane's lips formed a devilish smirk, and a low hiss escaped them.

"Esme, take cover!" Carlisle ordered, pushing past Emmett to get in front of her. Jane lunged, and Carlisle growled in defense. But, in mid air, Jane's body twisted, and she fell to the ground. Jane let out a scream. It was her.

"Somebody!" Jane cried, looking up from the dirty forest ground. Her shaking hands we grasping at the ground, in pain. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was quivering.

"Jane!" Bella fell to her knees at Jane's side.

"Be careful!" Alice said to her, stepping back in case. Bella ignored her, and cupped Jane's cheeks, pulling her up to face her. One of Jane's hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Help me…!" Jane whispered. Bella was speechless, she had never seen so much pain in anyone before, especially from someone like Jane. "You've got to save me!" Jane said, her voice distorting occasionally from Aro's to hers.

"Get back, Bells." Jasper grabbed Bella by her hood, and pulled her up. Bella choked momentarily, and stumbled to regain balanced. Jane reached for her, looked down at the ground again, and back up. Her face was serious, and the look of pain was gone. Aro was back. Jane's lips open, as if she was going to say something. But Carlisle reached forward, and dug his nails into Jane's jawbone, and pulled. Aro growled, biting Carlisle's finger. There was a cringe-worthy crunching noise. Carlisle pulled away, and fell back clutching his hand. Jacob appeared, in his human form, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and held his hand out in front of Jane. A few foreign sounding words hissed through his lush lips, as his eyes locked with Jane's, and Aro's. Jane was still, her face fell and became emotionless.

"What did you do?" Bella asked as Jacob kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It's how we get Aro out of Jane. It's a form of ancient exorcism." Carlisle explained, pulling himself from the floor. They all looked at each other for a quiet moment, all equally scared.

"V… V…" Jane's original voice broke the silence. "Volturi." Came Aro's growl.

"Somebody hold Jane down! Now!" Carlisle ordered, wrapping his hand in a plaster that Esme handed to him. Emmett ran up behind Jane, pulled her arms to her back and tied them with rope. Bella shivered, remember how Jane had tied her hands behind her back before when Jane was nothing more than an emotionless, icy, blood thirsty Volturi herself. "Jake, proceed." Carlisle stepped aside, allowing Jacob to kneel down in front of Jane.

"Kill me." Jane whispered to him. Jacob stuttered momentarily, frightened of the look of evil in Jane's eyes. "Just kill me. Aro says I'm useless and he's right. I've caused everyone so much pain, and took pleasure for it. I'm a monster. I can never be loved. So just kill me." Jane gulped hard, breathing heavily. Jacob nervously glanced back at Carlisle for support, only to find that Carlisle too was stuck.

"We can't. I'll just get Aro out of your head, okay? It's going to hurt, but just need you to – "

" – I'm already in so much pain, so just kill me already, okay? It's a win-win situation, Jake!" Jane cut past him. Jacob was going to protest, but Jane continued. "At least you know what it's like to be loved. No has ever loved me." Jane murmured, beginning to shake as she tried to avoid tears. Yes, tears. Tears that were falling from her one blue eye. Jane Volturi was crying. "I'm a horrible, disgusting monster." Jane whimpered. Bella shook her head, no way was Jane all of those things. No way. "Who can ever love that? Nobody can. And nobody has."

"That's not true." Bella said into the cold air. Bella stepped past the Cullens, and stood by Jacob's side. "Your brother loves you. And you know what? I hated how you used to love taking pleasure in someone else's pain. And, that does somehow make you a monster. But not a horrible, disgusting one. Well, some might say that. But to me you're just a cute, awkward, beautiful monster. I love that. No, I love _you_. No, I don't love you, I'm _in_ love with you." Bella confessed, making heads turn and eyebrows rise. Bella crouched by her, "Now, I need you to go through with everything Jake does, okay?" Bella asked her.

Jane was speechless. Yeah. That's right. Somebody actually loved her. And, not just somebody, it was Isabella Swan. Jane nodded, looking stoned. Bella smiled shyly, and kissed Jane's lips briefly. She pulled away, just to look at Jane. She knew very well that this exorcism thing might not work, or go as planned. So all she could do what hope. With her hands tangled in Jane's blond hair, Bella looked up at Jacob. "Do what you have to do." Bella said, before standing up, and walking well away from them.

"Turn away." Jacob said to her. Bella raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Bella. I said, turn away." Jacob gulped, motioning everyone else to leave his side. Before Bella could even come up with a witty reply, Jacob silenced her. "Just do it, Bells." Jacob said, causing Bella to flinch. Bella finally turned away, and shut her eyes. Jacob cleared his throat, and cracked his knuckles. The shivering Volturi, Jane, sat on her knees, trying her best not to pass out. "One, two, three…" Jacob began, looking Jane in the eye. "… And, you're under." Jane's entire body seemed to shut down. Her body swayed from the floor, portraying dead-like characteristics. Jane eyes shut, her shoulders slouched, and her head hung forward. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated! Thx!**


	6. Mind Games

_'A wise man fights to win._

_But he is twice a fool,_

_who has no plan_

_of possible defeat.' _

_- Louis L'Amour _

* * *

**Crimson & Cyan**

Mind Games

"Good luck." Esme said from over my shoulder. I looked back at Carlisle, and my wolf gang, then down at Jane.

"Oh, Eddie…" I sang with a smirk.

"Yes, Jakey?" Edward replied in a low voice, obviously not enjoying himself when I called him that. The look on Edward's face was making Emmett and Alice giggle softly besides me.

"Do it." I said sternly, my face becoming flat again. Edward gulped hard, pursing his lips.

"Certainly." Edward bowed, growling darkly at me before turning to Bella. And with a swift movement, he took a cloth soaked with chloroform from his Esme's open bag, and pressed it to Bella's nose and mouth. She struggled for a brief moment, making me look away as she slowly lost balance and fell into Edward's arms. "I'm sorry, Isabella." Edward's voice was filled with pain. Pain that made me cringe.

"Come on, Aro, let's play." I lifted my arms up, and shut my eyes. I whispered a chant under my breath, and the Earth spun below my feet. I was going to scream, but I kept every muscles as still as I could. Until I felt nothing below me. "Alright, I think I'm…"

"Hello, Jacob Black." Came a voice, echoing around me. I open my eyes.

"…Here." I ended, seeing nothing but darkness all around me. I could not tell where up or down was.

"You think you've got this all settled – don't you?" Aro laughed, from behind me. I spun myself around, in zero gravity, only to see my reflection… Back to when I had long hair.

"_They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." _I watched myself speak back to me. Had the Volturi been watching me all this time?

"I get it now." I smirked, as I spun around slowly in the zero gravity zone.

"_I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this." _Another one, with my hair short. My own voice began echoing from all around me, and it was making me shake with it's intensely loud volume.

"Aro, stop with these mind games. Show yourself, and let's end this right now!" I folded my arms, and waited for his reply. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but my voice.

"_Yeah, I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love." _They must have known my feelings for Bella. Aro was just trying to get into my head, when I was clearly in his.

"_I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you." _

"You know, she will never love you, Jacob Black." Aro said in a mischievous voice.

"For your information, she said there was a chance! … I think." I looked around me, only to see Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella.

"_Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here – fighting. Don't forget that you have your options." _

"Stop, Aro! Just stop!" I yelled out of frustration. The images poofed away, and was replaced with the image of a dirty, Itallien style room. My feet touched the ground, and I stumbled with the sudden feeling of gravity again. I shook my head, trying to get refocused. I heard a giggle from somewhere in front of me, and saw an open door. Where Bella and Jane stood at a sink. Jane looked so focused, at Bella's bleeding arm. Memories. Aro was trying to get into my head with memories. _Some blood got onto Jane's hand and she let out a small whimper that made Bella snort with cheeky laughter. _I looked away briefly with a short buzz of jealously. _Jane quickly washed off the blood from her hand with the running water, and sighed shakily. Once the blood was all gone, and the wound ceased to bleed, Jane pushed down on the tap. The water stopped running, and there was silence. Jane's face scrunched in pain. It was hurt pain, it was sad pain. Jane put her hands to her mouth, as if she was resisting a crying fit. _

"_Oh my God." Jane whispered through her hands. _I rolled my eyes. Come on, like it was that difficult… Right?

"_You did it!" Bella wrapped her wet arms around Jane and gave her a hug. _

"Damn you, Jane." I whispered, angry bubbling inside me under my skin. The sound of a gust of wind filled the room, and the images of Jane and Bella blurred over to the bed.

"_This is for your sake, not mine." Bella said to Jane. Jane crooked an eyebrow, wondering what she was on about. Bella let out a deep sigh, snaked around to Jane's side and tilted Jane's head upwards. _Oh, hell no. Please, no._ Hastily, Bella pressed her lips to Jane's. Jane's eyes shut, and that was all she knew to do. Bella put a hand against Jane's freezing neck, and rubbed a thumb against her skin softly. _

_Now that Bella was so close to Jane, Jane could fully smell her sweet human scent, feel her warm human skin, and taste her delicious human salvia. Bella abruptly pulled away, just to see Jane's reaction. Jane's red eyes opened, to see Bella's beautiful face looking right back at her inches away._

"Aro." I grunted, "Aro!" I repeated, louder.

"_And… There you go!" Bella clapped her hands. Jane sighed in relief, "That was your first kiss! Now, let me sleep!" Bella fell back into her bed._

"Having fun?" Aro laughed evilly.

"Let's just get this over with! Come on!" I stomped the floor, becoming angrier again. The floor crumbled, and I fell through the boards. Through darkness, and fell painfully into a wooden seat. I turned to see myself, acting like a pro in front of Alec. "What? What's this?" I snorted, as if I was the one winning this battle. I stood over myself, and saw the big deal.

"…_It's just that easy, right Bella?" I had asked, without bothering to look back. Jane ran her hand through Bella's hair, tugging at it roughly as they kissed. Bella let out a moan, muffled through the kisses. "You see? Even Bella agrees "_

"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her. Even if she could not hear me, since this was all nothing but a memory. "I love you!" I screamed at her, as her tongue shoveled down Jane's throat.

"…_blah, blah, blah. Okay?" I continued, making hand gestures. Alec followed my actions closely, to be sure he got this all down mentally. Bella moaned even louder this time, as Jane jerked her hair more violently. "Bella, I'm teaching Alec, not you. Calm down." I waved my hand at Bella carelessly and continued lecturing Alec._

I spun again, into Bella's pickup truck. I looked behind me, since I was in the driver's seat, and saw Jane and Bella nude; making love.

"Stop this Aro! Stop it right now!" I shut my eyes, grabbing the seat and screaming.

"_I'm in love with you…" _Even as I shut my eyes, even as my body twisted into nothingness, and even as wind flew all around me… Bella's words to Jane still remained. Repeating, over and over.

"STOP!" I screeched into the wind, putting my hands to my face. The wind halted, and I began free falling. I didn't want to scream any more. He could kill me now, for all that I care. I hit the ground hard on my knees, and burst into tears. My entire body shook as I clutched myself, sobbing into my hands. Footsteps neared me, and I knew it was Aro.

"Goodbye now, Jacob Black." Aro said with a clear sense of achievement. "At least I know that you still have hope for your relationship with Bella. Poor you." He said, without any sarcasm. But, he wasn't right. This experience has taught me something… I had to move on.

"No, Aro, you're wrong." I said, lifting my head up to see him back in the flesh, in the process of killing me.

"But, you just said – "

" – No. Edward was right. I should just get over Bella." Oddly enough, as I spoke Aro's face contorted as if he was shocked. For real. "She'll never love me, and I have to accept that."

"Don't!"

"Why not? Jane's in love with her, and Bella's in love with Jane! It's a love I don't want to interfear with! I'll let them be. They deserve each other." I said, no matter how much it hurt. Aro gasped, and took a step back, clutching his chest.

"How dare you!" I pointed at me as he gasped. What? What was he doing? What was going on? Wait a second… I get it… This whole time, Aro was trying to break me down by using reverse pshycology and make me think that, just like with Edward, Bella will forget about love and come running to me. But, I accepted that she never will. Not again. And that shocked both Aro and I. I smiled, watching Aro sink to the ground, in a drawn out, gargling last plea for life. "Goodbye to you to, Aro." I said, dusting off my shoulders. I saw his red eyes fade, and shut my own. I whispered another chant, and whizzed into blackness. Yeah, I must have done it wrong… I think I passed out instead. I, umm... Yeah.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a little short... I was supposed to upload it way earlier, but I've been so busy this summer .**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! **


End file.
